universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Isengard
This profile is for the faction Isengard from Lord of the Rings. Summary Isengard was once the home of the wizard Saruman, but when he turned to the dark lord Sauron's side, it became a place where his armies will be formed to sweep across all of Middle Earth. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leaders *Saruman the White Second-in-command *Lurtz (Non-canon) Military Leaders *Sharku (Non-canon) Notable Individuals *Grima Wormtongue Military Units Infantry *Orc Hordes *Uruk Swordsmen **Uruk Scoutsmen (Non-canon) *Uruk Crossbowmen *Uruk Pikemen *Uruk Deathbringers *Bersekers *Wildmen **Wildmen Axethrower (Non-canon) Cavalry/Beast *Warg Riders **Warg packs *Crebain Siege Engines *Ballistas *Flame of Orthanc *Siege ladders *Battering ram |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts *Staff Melee weapons *Swords *Spear *Axe Ranged weapons *Bows **Crossbows Explosives *Explosive Mines Territories Isengard * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (The Stronghold was built in the Second age, along with Helms Deep once protected the Gap of Rohan) * Territory type: Stronghold * Inhabitants: Unknown * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 12: Dark: Isengard is part of Middle age based world but have started to turn industrial with the mining and building forges. Power Source Divinity: Flight (The Ainur have exited and moved outside of Arda), Telekinesis/Transmutation (The Ainur shaped the world), Regeneration (Ainur can regenerate their entire bodies), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Shapeshifting/Size Alteration, Elemental Manipulation (The Ainur are elemental spirits first and foremost), Light Manipulation (Varda is the Vala of light), Fire and Earth Manipulation (Aulë shaped the Earth and is the Vala of the forge and presumably fire and Saruman is one of his Maiar), Empathic Manipulation (The lords of the Ainur could create joy), Telekinesis/Transmutation, limited Precognition ("All that was past they could fully perceive; but being now in Time the future they could only perceive or explore in so far as its design was made clear to them in the Music, or as each one of them was specially concerned with this or that part of Eru's design, being His agent or Subcreator"), Invulnerability (The Ainur are immune from harm via conventional weaponry, as seen when, upon unlocking more of his divine power, Gandalf became invulnerable), Intangibility (Immaterial, at the very least in spirit form), Resistance to Death (In Lord of the Rings the land of the dead is a real tangible place, Mandos, and can be affected and exited. Ainur don't go there upon death, rather becoming spirits until the regenerate. The only way to keep them there is if they are physically brought there and held by physical might) and Conceptual Manipulation (The Ainur's true form exits outside of the Ainulindalë, which contains all concepts), Non-Corporeality, Reality Warping/Conceptual Manipulation (The Ainur took part in the creation of the universe's concepts) Science: Siege weapons, Unbreakable Stone (Even the Ents couldn't damage Orthanc), the Flame of Orthanc (The Flame of Orthanc is an explosive substance used by Saruman) Magic: Weather Manipulation (Saruman is capable of casting magic at long distances which can create storms that can bring down mountains), Fire Manipulation and projection), Mind Control and Mental Affliction (Saruman through his servant Grima managed to possess the King of Rohan and control the kingdom) Conquest Stats Tier 9-C: Small Country: Because of Wormtongue's influence over the king of Rohan, Isengard holds vast influence over the kingdom, with Orc hordes pillaging and ravaging the land. The largest known army of Isengard of 17,000 strong, 10,000 Uruk Hai, 5,000 Orcs and 2,000 Dunlendings. Power Stats |-|Book= DC: Large Planet: Saruman at full power is an Istari and is stronger than Gandalf, who can defeat Balrogs. Large Building: The Flame of Orthanc possesses incredible explosive power, enough destroy a larger section of a wall made out of solid rock. Building: Ballistas and battering rams acting as siege weapons can cause massive damage. Wall-Street: Uruk-Hai infantry are physically and weaponry more significant than the average man. Street: Standard Orcs and Dunlands are the equivalent of athletic humans Durability: Large Planet: Saruman is comparable to other Istari and can tank their spells. Building: Ballistas and battering rams being capable of damaging buildings is capable of handling lower attacks. Wall-Street: The Uruk Hai have thick armor and broad shields. Street: Standard Orcs and Dunlands have standard armor and can survive their own blows. Speed: Hypersonic: Saruman is faster than Gandalf, who can react to attacks from Balrogs. Superhuman: Saruman should be much faster than animals like Wargs. Superhuman: Wargs should be comparable to horses and other such animals. Superhuman-Athletic: Uruk-Hai are above normal human speed. Athletic: Orc and Wildmen speed are the equivalent of athletic humans. |-|Movie= DC: Mountain: Saruman strongest shown spell was bringing down a mountain and is stronger than Gandalf the Grey, who can defeat Balrogs. Large Building: The Flame of Orthanc possesses incredible explosive power, enough destroy a larger section of a wall made out of solid rock. Building: Ballistas and battering rams acting as siege weapons can cause massive damage. Wall-Street: Uruk-Hai infantry are physically and weaponry more significant than the average man. Street: Standard Orcs and Dunlands are the equivalent of athletic humans Durability: Mountain: Saruman is able to tank spells from Gandalf who has defeated a Balrog. Building: Ballistas and battering rams being capable of damaging buildings is capable of handling lower attacks. Wall-Street: The Uruk Hai have thick armor and broad shields. Street: Standard Orcs and Dunlands have standard armor and can survive their own blows. Speed: Hypersonic: Saruman is faster than Gandalf, who can react to attacks from Balrogs. Superhuman: Saruman should be much faster than animals like Wargs. Superhuman: Wargs should be comparable to horses and other such animals. Superhuman-Athletic: Uruk-Hai are above normal human speed. Athletic: Orc and Wildmen speed are the equivalent of athletic humans. Skills Stats The Uruk Hai Are already born with combat prowess so there is no need to train for them. Saruman has a wide variety of magic to use. Crebain are used for scouting and gathering information. Strengths/Pros Saruman has significant power that even drew the attention of the dark lord Saruon. Wormtongue, Saruman's spy was able to manipulate the king of Rohan to claim lordship over the lands. Isengard possesses superior military tech that made them hard to oppose. Weaknesses/Flaws Because of Saurman's overconfidence, he launched his full force again the Rohan force at Helms Deep. This lead Isengard to be defenseless to an Ent attack and took down at that battle. Wins/Loses Gallery Uruk Hai.jpeg| Uruk Hai in Combat Forces of Isengard.jpeg| The Ten Thousand ready to march. Isengard Fort.jpeg| An Isengard Fort Saruman.jpeg| Saruman, ruler of Isengard Category:Antagonist Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Literature Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Movie Category:Gaming Category:LotR: Battle for Middle-Earth Category:Army Category:Fantasy Category:Tier 9-C Conquest Category:Magic Category:Divinity Category:Science Category:Composite